Cold Comfort (Pokemonboy3000)
Cold Comfort is an upcoming episode in the pokemonboy fanon it aired Sunday January 8th it is the first half hour special based episode in the series and the mid-season finale. Background * Not much new if you have been keeping up. Cast Steven Amethyst Garnet Pearl Cuprite Tiger eye Yellow Calcite Snow Onicolo (LTT) Ammolite (Goldensunsheba) Story This episode starts with Steven admiring the snowfall outside. “Wow its so beautiful, I love this time of year, the beach is always so pretty.” Steven admired the snow as the Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl stepped on the warp pad. “Steven were headed out, we still have Blue Diamond’s troops to find!” Garnet yelled out. “Hold down the fort while we're gone!” They warped away. Snow exited the bathroom and saw Steven admiring the snow outside. “Oh...So Steven likes ice? Well I can do that easily!” She smiled happily while her gem and hands began to glow a light blue color. She pointed her hands at Steven, but all of a sudden was tackled by Tiger eye. “What are you trying to pull!” Tiger eye roared at Snow and summoned her weapon. “What’s your problem you fus…. Fussy gem.” Snow formed a snowball in her hand. “Woah! Woah! Calm down!” Steven quickly ran between Tiger eye and Snow “What’s up with you two!” “What’s up with me? What’s up with everyone here! How can everyone trust...her!” Tiger eye glared at Snow “C’mon Tiger I thought we were friends...I mean we're on the same team.” Snow’s snowball disappeared Tiger eye rolled her eyes “I’m not gonna even going to dignify that with a response.” She crossed her arms. “Now hold on Tiger, Snow and I have been through a lot recently...you were even the one who told me my mom tried to help her...now you don’t trust her?” Tiger eye touched her hand to Cat’s eye’s gemstone. “I never trusted her...I let her think I did so I could keep an eye on her.” Steven sighed “Tiger eye, if you aren’t going to get along with Snow...Then I just go back to scouring the world....I want everyone here to get along...and if you can’t do that then you don’t have to stay here. But I know that you can work this out...can’t you be friends?” Steven asked Tiger eye hoping she could change her mind. “Sorry Steven...I can’t.” She stepped on the warp pad and warped away. Steven looked down a the ground sadly, and snow put her hand on his shoulders. “I’m sure she will come around eventually. I mean everyone took time getting used to me...So why rush her?” Snow said before walking down the stairs towards the outside. “Yeah you’re right…” Steven said watching Snow head out, he was wondering where she was going, but decided he could trust her. Someone needed to. --- A couple hours pass and Steven is now playing a video game. He looks over and notices the door opening with Cuprite, Yellow Calcite, Onicolo, and Ammolite walked through. “Hey what are you guys up too?” Steven wondered “Well Peridot’s still upset about running out of Camp pining hearts episodes to watch. So Ammolite thought it would be nice to get her something new to watch.” Yellow Calcite explained. “So Nee-chan bought her the first 34 seasons of Professor Why! Were going to the barn to show her and Lapis-sama!” Cuprite cheered. “Hopefully this won’t go like last time.” Onicolo chuckled remembering the fit Peridot through when they showed her Acquaintances. “Don’t worry! Robots, Space, this is right up her alley!” Ammolite assured. “Well have fun!” Steven waved to them as they stepped on the pad. “Oh and Steven, Snow said she had something fun to show you, looked like she was making a winter wonderland out there.” Yellow Calcite smiled before warping away. “She has been gone for quite some time.” Steven went outside and saw a large snow castle built a little ways down the beach. “Well I guess I know where she is.” he quickly ran towards it. ---''' ' Steven arrived an the front of the castle, and large snow door opened as soon as soon as he approached. Snow was standing in the doorway. “Hey Steven care to chat?” Snow’s voice echoed throughout the castle. “Of Course Snow!” He followed her inside “Wow this place is amazing! You really are in your element...get it cold jokes.” Snow continued to walk into a center chamber it was a large square with a large pointed ice pillar in the center. She stopped in front of it. “Steven, you don’t remember anything from Rose Quartz’s life do you?” Snow’s voice echoed again. “No why do you ask?” Steven looked around and saw the snow forming in the distance it took the shape of a tall gem with long hair. “So you don’t know who that is?” She asked pointing to the sculpture she made. “I don’t.” “Snow looked down on to the ground. “That’s Rubellite...the one you have heard so much about...the one I l...love... the only one who cared about me.”' ' “That’s Rubellite.” Steven admired the incredibly detailed Snow sculpture. “She’s hotter in person.” a giggled echoed through the castle. “I get it Snow...You joined us and are worried about Rubellite? Don’t worry there is always room for more gems on earth. “Steven have you ever told a lie...and that lie got so big...it became true...and you wanted it to be true...because you were happy going on like that?” Steven began to feel uncomfortable “No….” “I love it here...but without me...what will happen to her… If you had to choose” the snow sculpture changed into Connie and another one of Greg appeared across the room. “How could you?” Steven walked up to Snow “Snow What are you saying?” He put his hand on her shoulder but it seeped through...Snow’s body collapsed into a heap of Snow. Snow’s voice echoed through the cave “I’m sorry Steven...but I have to protect her...Snow is too weak for that…” The pillar in the center of the room cracked open “So call me Ice.” Ice stepped out of her cocoon dawning her ice armor for the first time in months. (commercial break) “Snow! Think about everything you have been through here! You’re a crystal gem now! We have been through so much together! This is your home now!”.' ' “It’s true I loved these last few months...But I have lived there for thousands of years...Since I was made...I can’t give that up.” Ice turned to face Steven. “I’m sorry” “I thought Blue Diamond wanted you shattered? I thought you were abandoned?” Steven began to back towards the exit. “That’s not entirely true!” The Charoites said appearing on the top level of the tower. Charo was carrying a Yellow Bubble with a Blue gem in it. “We have retrieved our target.” She saluted to Ice. “The Charoites!! With Blue Calcite!! That’s what this was about!!?? This whole time you wanted to free her!?” Steven summoned his shield. “Well that and we are going to need to finish the preparations for this colony, its a very sentimental place for our diamond.” Chara stated. “We will need to capture the rest of the rebels as well.” Charo chimed in. She also popped the bubble Blue Calcite was in. “Steven no it was more than that! Really!” Ice shot a glare at the twins. “I made a deal I can save you all, you will go with the others! You can bring as many as your friends as you want we can save the whole city! And Lodestone says we could even get everyone their old jobs back on Homeworld!” Ice pleaded with Steven to understand. “Have you learned anything!? The Gems don’t want to go to Homeworld this is their home!!” Steven yelled! “They have risked everything for this planet! You know this!” A tear fell from Steven’s eye. “Enough with this nonsense! Ice capture that pale imitation of Rose Quartz!” Blue Calcite’s voice cut through the crowd, she had reformed in an outfit similar to Garnet’s beach party outfit. She has half of a light blue dress coming across one leg and a light purple top piece with blue a large blue diamond on it. A see through ribbon like part falls from the dress in the back and front. Ice hesitated what was wrong with her….she never hesitated to attack anyone before? Why was Steven different. “Now Ice!” Blue Calcite snapped her fingers and shot a glare at Ice. Ice sighed and formed two large Snow hands, they both went to grab Steven but he jumped and floated out the way. He then threw his shield dissipating the two snow hands. “Ice...please…” A Large Snow hand formed and grabbed Steven. “ Please if you don’t resist they will go easier on you! We can still be friends!” She called to Steven. Who was struggling to keep the hands away with his bubble. A large crash happened through the side of the Ice castle as Tiger eye broke in and swept through the Snow hand. “Sorry...I was spying again. I’m sure you’ll forgive me this time.” She summoned Spinel’s cestus and Cat’s eye’s shuriken before forming her bagh naka. “A fusion! I hate FUSIONS!” Blue Calcite yelled before summoning her chakrams “Ice take care of it!” “Steven RUN!” Tiger Eye leapt at Blue Calcite, but before she was able to make contact a large ice spike erupted from the ground impaling itself through Tiger eye. Tiger looked back at Steven before poofing into two gemstones that fell to the ground. “TIGER EYE!” Steven yelled he had never seen her poof before. “There….now bubble the gems, they can reform back on Homeworld.” Ice said while looking at the ground, she avoided eye contact with Steven as another snow hand grabbed him. “No no no! Let’s make an example of this filthy fusion” Blue Calcite gained an evil smirk as she walked over and hovered over Cat’s eye’s gemstone. “This is what happens when I don’t get what I WANT!” She stomped down on it, breaking it into pieces. “Now for the next one.” She looked over at Spinel’s gem. “CAT’S EYE!!!” Steven began to cry as a spiked bubble larger than he had ever made before tore through the Snow keeping him restrained. “How...dare you!” A look shot through his eyes that reminded all 4 gems of Rose Quartz. “Chara! Charo! Get him!” Blue Calcite yelled! She decided not to waste any time ordering that useless block of ice around. The Charoites leaped at Steven and fused in midair they charged at him. ' ''' Steven stood ready with his shield, but suddenly a yellow orb flew past him, it collided with the Charoite fusion separating it into two separate gems. Then a multicolored javelin and a gray spiked ball came flying from behind him and each struck a charoite in the chest causing them to poof. “Worthless! If you want something done right, you just do it yourself!” Blue Calcite leapt at Steven but was suddenly bound by two strings which then slammed her into the ground below. “Steven!!” Yellow Calcite came flying in with Onicolo, Ammolite, and Cuprite. “Are you alright!? When Tiger said you were in trouble we didn’t believe her at first!” She explained before positioning themselves in front of him. Steven was crying “Calcite...they broke Cat’s eye.”He pointed at the pieces of her gem remaining in the snow. “A little help would be nice Ice!” Blue Calcite yelled as she struggled to her feet. A tear fell from Ice’s eye. “Were done here…” She waved her hand and the snow castle began to collapse. She picked up the Charoites’ gems before disappearing into the collapsing snow with Blue Calcite. ---- (A few hours later) Steven is back in the house wrapped in a blanket but still weeping. Ammolite and Onicolo are trying to cheer him up. Meanwhile Yellow Calcite and Cuprite are seen, tears falling from their eyes aswell, mourning the loss of Cat’s eye. The warp pad goes off and Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl enter and get caught off guard by the scene that appears before them. However, before they even have a chance to process let alone react, Spinel’s gem begins to glow. Spinel flashes through many of her old forms before regenerating completely. She immediately stretches and looks around. “Hey guys! I’m back! Now where’s kitty’s gem!? I love watching her reform!” Spinel looks around at the glum scene around her. “Hey what’s wrong everyone?” The star closes around her confused face as the episode ends. Trivia * This episode revealed Ice planned to infiltrate the crystal gems from the beginning, however she really enjoyed her time with them. * Blue Calcite shatters Cat's eye in this episode. Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokemonboy3000